Cameron Watanabe
Cameron "Cam" Watanabe is the son of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe and the late Miko Watanabe, nephew of Lothor, and cousin of Marah and Kapri. When he traveled back in time, Cam was given the mystical Samurai Amulet, that allowed him to morph into the Green Samurai Ranger. Character History Cam is the sarcastic, but intelligent son of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, the head of the Wind Ninja Academy, the nephew of Lothor and cousin to Kapri and Marah. Though his father never allowed him to become a ninja himself (something he was frequently annoyed by), he was often at the academy where his father taught, acting as a mentor for the other students, being the most skillful. After the academy was sucked into the sky by Lothor and his minions, he took the three remaining students (Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson) into a high-tech underground dojo. Under instruction from his father, who had been turned into a guinea pig, he presented three Wind Morphers to the students, allowing them to become the Wind Rangers. Throughout the series, he used his brilliant intellect to construct power spheres, Zords and weapons for the Rangers to use in battle. For example, when his father was captured by the Thunder Rangers, Cam created a powerful force-field to protect his father. After the two Bradley brothers joined the team, it was Cam that discovered the mystery piece in their Megazord that would allow the Storm Megazord to combine with the Thunder Megazord. However, he was still troubled by his father's stubborn refusal to let him become a Ranger himself. When Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake realized this, all of them argued on Cam's behalf, thinking that he should be a Ranger. A Samurai's Journey When the Rangers lost their powers temporarily, Kanoi revealed to Cam that his mother had made him promise not to let Cam become a ninja, due to a ninja's dangerous life. However, still conflicted by his promise, he revealed that there were other powers that Cam could use instead. On his father's advice, he used the Scroll of Time to travel to the past. Once in the past, he encountered a younger version of his father when he was ambushed by him. Cam found himself laughing at the fact that his father was a bit pushy even back then. The Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy didn't suspect Cam as Kanoi did, and allowed Cam to enroll into the Ninja Academy for a short period of time. In the past, Cam found out that his father had a twin brother, Kiya. He was at first shocked that his father would keep such a secret from him. The shock of finding out he even had an uncle subsided when his father faced off against a mystery samurai during a demonstration of swordsman skills. Kanoi was beaten easily, and the sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy revealed that the new coming samurai was Miko, Cam's mother. Miko, after defeating Kanoi Watanabe, became the first female student to enroll at the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam became fast friends with his mother (though he didn't reveal their connection), and she said his mother's decision would've changed if she saw the kind of person Cam was now. Cam realized that his mother possessed a green amulet with special powers. However, Kiya, who was power-hungry, tried to steal it by framing Cam as the thief (by wearing clothes similar to Cam's). Before Cam's judgement was carried out, Kanoi arrived and claimed Cam as innocent. He held Kiya before the sensei and revealed Kiya had been practicing dark ninja arts. Kiya used his knowledge of the dark ninja arts in his attempt to escape, but the amulet landed in Cam's hands. Cam and Kiya grabbed wooden practice swords and dueled in a one-on-one swordfight, and Cam emerged the victor. Cam witnessed Kiya's banishment from the Academy, at which point Kiya forswore his family name and took on the name Lothor. Despite Cam's protests, the sensei stated that they would only banish Kiya, now Lothor, because of the sins he had committed in the present, not the future they cannot see. Before Cam could explain, the time scroll re-opened. He tried to hand the amulet back to his mother, but she told him that Cam was its rightful owner when it unleashed power during his duel with Kiya. Cam brought the amulet back to the present and used it to morph into the Green Samurai Ranger. As the Samurai Ranger, he helped the others fight Lothor's evil, still shocked by the discovery that Lothor was in fact his uncle. He created a holographic "virtual" duplicate of himself called "Cyber Cam" to take over day-to-day running of the dojo and maintenance of the equipment. Cyber-Cam was given an "urban" persona - wearing skull caps, speaking in slang, and being highly skilled in extreme sports. When Lothor was finally defeated, Cam once again became an adviser at the Wind Ninja Academy, helping the other Rangers in their instructor duties - and keeping a special watch over Marah and Kapri, Lothor's nieces who had turned good. Cam later briefly regained his Samurai Powers and teamed up with his fellow Ninja Rangers as well as the Dino Rangers to battle the combined forces of Lothor and Mesogog, in which he teamed up with Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Cam then lost his powers again, this time permanently. Super Megaforce Cam returned with his fellow Ninja Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. The Green Samurai Ranger is not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in ''Legendary Battle. He does, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to his counterpart indeed fighting in the Legend War.'' Green Samurai Ranger - Super Samurai Mode= Arsenal *Super Samurai Mode *Samurai Saber }} Ranger Key The Green Samurai Ranger Key is Cam’s personal ranger key. This key along with the other 14 Official Sixth Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as the Green Samurai Ranger. *Orion became the Green Super Samurai Ranger as part of several changes against Emperor Mavro Notes *Cam was the 6th/additional member who appeared earliest in his respective season. He was also the earliest adviser to later become a Power Ranger. *His Sentai counterpart, Shurikenger, is a ninja, not a samurai. *In the Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and 500th episode of Power Rangers, Legacy of Power, Hayley mentioned that Cam is an even better computer whiz then she is, despite the fact that she has been to graduate school, and is (among other things) a rocket scientist. However, all of the Wind Rangers' Zord tech was made by Cam. *He is the only Ranger shown to have a dual-faced helmet. *In Power Rangers: Super Legends, the Green Samurai Ranger can fight in his Super Samurai mode, but his helmet is oddly in its normal mode. *He is the second character to fight in his uncle. The first was Dex, who fight Count Dregon. *Cam is also the counterpart of Oboro Hinata from Hurricaneger, since she is also the child of the core heroes' teacher and also served as the technician adviser for the team. Oboro also once took to the field in the 12th episode of the Hurricaneger series and also worked with Cam's other counterpart Shurikenger in creating the last of the teams' arsenal (Karakuri Balls #15-17). Cyber Cam was actually created to serve the same role as Oboro due to the difference in plot between the two series since Cam eventually became a Ranger, something that never happened to Oboro. *Cam is the only Ninja Storm Ranger without a retractable visor. This is because Shurikenger's morphed form was his true form after he sacrificed his identity, and the human form(s) he took were mere disguises. *Cam is the first male Ranger whose counterpart (or at least one of his) is the opposite gender. *Cam shares traits with two of the Samurai Rangers: **He shares the title of 'Green Samurai Ranger' with his successor. **He shares the same surname with the Pink Samurai Ranger. It's unknown, however, if they are of any relation. *It's noted that after the events of 'Samurai's Journey', Lothor began to pick on Cam more than the other Rangers. This could be because Cam is his nephew and because Cam was indirectly responsible for Lothor's banishment. Lothor did know it was Cam, as he later recalled their 'meeting in the past'. *Cam is the only Ninja Storm Ranger not to be turned evil, like the Thunder Rangers (Return of Thunder) and later the Wind Rangers (Thunder Storm). *Cam is the second green ranger that is also a sixth ranger, with the first being Tommy Oliver. *Cam is the second green ranger to have a type of shield that he can also remove. *Cam is the only Ninja Storm Ranger who was not intended to be a new character in Hexagon, which preceded Ninja Storm as a prototype storyline for Power Rangers' eleventh season. Had this story gone through - i.e. had Disney not acquired the rights to the Power Rangers franchise after Time Force - Cam's suit and powers would have come into the possession of Tommy Oliver, due to the resemblance between the Green Samurai suit and the original Green Ranger uniform Tommy wore. See Also (technician) (ranger) Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Ninja Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Retired PR Ranger Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger